nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rintoo's New Leaf/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 1, Episode 9 "Rintoo's New Leaf" episode begins with Rintoo and Kai-Lan watching a race on TV. Rintoo: Wow, this is an awesome race. Who do you think is gonna win? Kai-Lan: I don't know, but whoever it is, I sure hope it's Danica Patrick. Rintoo: You know, me too. scene cuts to the TV, where Danica Patrick is passing some of the other cars in the race, bringing her into first place. Announcer: And the winner, be default is, Danica Patrick. Rintoo: Yes, yes, yes! I knew it, I knew she'd win. How awesome is that? Kai-Lan: Really awesome. Rintoo: You know, it would be even awesome to become a professional race car driver. Kai-Lan: I'm sure it'll happen to you someday. But aren't you happy being an emperor? Rintoo: Being an emperor is good, but I thought I'd be something else in my life, other than sitting on a throne all day. Kai-Lan: That's not all we do. We take care of the palace, make sure that our plants are properly watered, and we have a good record in royalty. Rintoo: Well, I guess you're right. But on another hand, I'm going down to the race track. See you later. walks out the door. Kai-Lan: You know, Rintoo is kinda right. Maybe being a race car driver for a day won't be as bad as being ruler of China. Hmm, maybe I should try that. scene cuts to the race track, where Rintoo is looking at various race cars that are having a practice race. Hoho is along with him as well. Rintoo: Look at all those cars. Hoho, did you ever say that you wanted to be a race car driver? Hoho: I picture it every time I see a race. It's like you can who's gonna win or lose. Rintoo: All those cars flying through the track at a fast pace, going through the track so fast, that you can tell who's who, and the joys of having fun. Hoho: Hold on there, Rintoo. Your time will come, eventually. a race car driver comes by and speaks to the boys. Driver: Is it true? Did I hear you say that you wanted to be a race car driver? Rintoo: That's right. Driver: Well, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Matt Vaughn, and in case you forgot, I'm the kind of guy you want to talk to. Rintoo: I'm Rintoo, and in case you noticed, I'm an emperor. Matt: I can see. What kind of duties do you take as an emperor? Rintoo: Oh, nothing much, just make sure that everything is in good working condition. Matt: Is that it? Rintoo: Oh, and make sure that there is nothing going out of shape. Hoho: He does a lot, and I can assure you, he knows everything that goes on in that palace. Matt: laughs Wow, you sure are busy. Rintoo: Well, you know. But today, I thought that after watching a race on TV, I decided that I wanted to take a break from being an emperor, and take the chance to be a race car driver. Matt: Well, you might think that being a race car driver is fun and all, but it requires keen eye concentration and skill. Plus, lots and lots of practice. Hoho: Wow, that sounds like it could be difficult. Rintoo: What about you, Matt. If you could be anything for a day, what would it be? Matt: Well, I have always wanted to be an artist, and express my artistic vision, but the one thing I really, really want to be? Rintoo and Hoho: What's that? Matt: Being on a throne. Rintoo: Really? Matt: That's right. I've always wanted to be king of a castle ever since I was a little kid. It's always been my chance to just grab a crown and take orders. Rintoo: Wow, that's the most awesome thing I've ever heard someone say. Hey, I just had an idea. Do you wanna switch jobs with me for the day, just to see whether we like them? Matt: You mean, I be emperor for the day, and you be a race car driver? Rintoo: That's exactly what I'm talking about. Matt: Alright then, let's switch. and Rintoo each switch their outfits and give them to each other. Rintoo comes out with Matt's race car outfit, and Matt comes out with Rintoo's crown. Rintoo: Well Hoho, What do you think this will turn out? Hoho: With you a race car driver and Matt as an emperor, I'm gonna say it'll go good. Rintoo: Awesome. Come on, let's get inside Matt's car. and Hoho hop into Matt's race car and check out some of its features. Hoho: Wow, check out this ride. Rintoo: It's awesome. Who knew a race car driver would have this much space. out the back This is gonna be good. scene cuts to Matt, on his way to Kai-Lan's castle. Matt: I can't believe it. After all these years, I'm finally gonna be emperor for the day. Why didn't I think of this before? I can tell that this is gonna be a good day. I wonder what orders I can take? Probably to get Rintoo's guards to give me a message or something. Or tell 'em to give me some food. Yeah, yeah, that's it. I'll tell him that. arrives at the palace. There Kai-Lan is watering some of the plants. Kai-Lan: There you go, plants. You need to be watered in order to grow, and be healthy. I should probably stop talking like that. Matt: Hello. Is anyone there? Kai-Lan: Yes, might I ask, just who are you. Matt: In case you haven't noticed, I'm am fellow race car driver Matt Vaughn. I just recently switched jobs with the emperor for the day. Kai-Lan: You and Rintoo switched jobs for the day? Matt: Yep. He is now taking my race car out for a test run. Um, what I mean is, Rintoo is driving my car for the day. Kai-Lan: Oh, I thought you were talking about him buying a new car. Matt: If Rintoo wanted to buy a new car, he would've said so, but he didn't. Kai-Lan: Alright, then. How good are you at giving orders? Matt: Pretty darn good. One time, I've given so many orders to my race crew. They were getting pretty tired, but it was either that or they were fired. Kai-Lan: Wasn't that a little harsh? Matt: Yeah, and I wish I never did it. You know what, I'm just gonna enjoy this job. Now, where are your royal advisors? Kai-Lan: They're in the next room. Why do you ask? Matt: Oh, you'll find out. and Kai-Lan walk into the next room and come across the royal advisors. Matt: Royal advisors, fetch me a sandwich. Royal Advisor #1: Okay. Empress Kai-Lan, who is this gentleman and why is he telling us to get him a sandwich? Royal Advisor #2: Wait a minute. Aren't you Matt Vaughn, the number 1 race car driver in all of China? Matt: You're right. Royal Advisor #1: You know this guy? Royal Advisor #2: Yeah, I've seen some of his races a while back. Matt: I see you're a huge fan. This is the first time I've heard someone say that in my face. You know what, I think that you and I are gonna get along just fine. Royal Advisor #2: Wow, that's really amazing. Matt: Now as I was saying before, can you get me a sandwich, please? Royal Advisor #2: Well, since you asked, and that you're my favorite race car driver. Yes, one sandwich coming right up. Matt: Thanks. Hey Kai-Lan, do you have any idea how you and Rintoo became the emperor and empress of China? Kai-Lan: Well, we were discovered by a person looking for a new person to be the new emperor. One day, me and Rintoo were playing a gane of Tag, when all of a sudden, this guy comes up to us, and tells us that we were related to royalty. So he took us here and tried out the crowns. And therefore, we were crowned emperor and empress. Matt: That...was one of the most amazing stories I have ever heard. Kai-Lan: And I tell ya, we were very excited. Matt: You were? I bet that was a fun day for you two. Hmm, I wonder how Rintoo is doing on the race track. scene cuts back to the race track, where Rintoo is taking Matt's race car out for a test run. Rintoo: Whoo, this...is...awesome! Hoho: Um, Rintoo, do you think that you can slow down a little bit? I'm getting a little carsick. Rintoo: Oh, okay. slows the car down a little to ease Hoho's carsickness. There ya go, Hoho. Hoho: sighs Thanks. I feel much better. So how do you like your first day behind the wheel of a race car? Rintoo: So far, I'm liking it so far. But still, I wonder how Matt is doing at the palace. scene cuts back to the palace, where Matt and Kai-Lan are having a conversation about themselves. Kai-Lan: And when we were about to play Twirly Whirly Flyers, the ants come out and show us that they're building a bridge in their city. So we decided to play by a large tree. When we released our flowers into the air, Hoho starts spinning around, and everyone starts joining in. But Tolee accidentally falls into the ants' bush, and breaks their bridge. Matt: Wow, that must've hurt. Kai-Lan: It did, and he felt bad about it. So we went over to the bridge and helped them fix it. Matt: You know, I would've blamed him for destroying the bridge. Kai-Lan: If anything like that happened to me, I would say sorry, and helped out as well, which is the best thing to do. Matt: Wonderful. walks in the room. Tolee: Ni hao, Kai-Lan. Kai-Lan: Ni hao, Tolee. I'd like you to meet the best race car driver in all of China, Matt Vaughn. Tolee: It's an honor to meet you. Rintoo told me that you switched jobs with him for the day. Matt: That's right. He's taking my car for a wonderous test race. I knew that he wanted to be race car driver for the dy. But I can assure you, racing takes a lot of practice, and determination. Tolee: He sure sounds like he's having fun. You know, me and Lulu should do that one day. Kai-Lan, can we check Rintoo out at the race track? Kai-Lan: Super idea, Tolee. We can Rintoo be in a race. I sure hope he wins. He likes to race. Tolee: Let me get Lulu and we can go. runs out of the room. Matt: Well, this is it. This is the day Rintoo gets to be in a race, for the first time. I hope that kid's got talent. Kai-Lan: Don't worry, Matt. I'm pretty sure that he's as good as he says. You'll see. scene cuts to the race track. All of the cars are lined up at the staring line. Rintoo: I can't believe that I'm actually going to be in a official race. How awesome is that? Hoho: Pretty awesome, indeed. And look, Kai-Lan, Lulu, Tolee and Mike are here to root for us. Let's give them a shout-out. Rintoo: Ni men hao! Tolee: Good luck out there, Rintoo! Show them what you got! Rintoo: Xie xie, Tolee! Referree: Racers, take your positions. racers rev up their engines. Referee: On your marks, get set, GO! cars take off in an unexpected pace. Car #22 is in the lead. Race Announcer: And they're off. We see that car #22 is in the lead right now, but it look likes that car #15 might have the chance to pass it. We all know who is in car #15. One time race car champion, Matt Vaughn. of the race officials tells the announcer who is actually in car #15. Folks, I was just told that Matt is not in the race this time, but he said it was some tiger who is said to be the emperor. And that he switched jobs for the day with the great champion. Rintoo: How am I doing, Matt? Matt: You're doing fine, Rintoo. Just remember to keep your eyes on the track, and get your head in the game. Rintoo: Okay, thanks. speeds up and passes several of the race cars, almost getting him to first place. Kai-Lan, Tolee and Lulu: Go on, Rintoo! You can do this! Rintoo: I know I do. Hoho: How close are we from beating these other cars? Rintoo: Not that close because we're only two cars away from being in first place. Hoho: That's great. Now let's pick up some speed and pass those other two cars. Rintoo: You've said it. once again speeds up the car, making him pass the two cars, bringing him into first place. Hoho: We did it. We passed those two cars. Now all we have to do is cross the finish line and we'll win. Rintoo: Let's do this. and Hoho are in excitement about crossing the finish line. The camera follows the car as it easily rides around the track and across the finish line. Referree: And we have a winner. Ladies and gentlemen, the winner, be default is no other than, the emperor of China! audience cheers on for Rintoo's win Say kid, what's your name? Rintoo: Rintoo. Referree: Let's give it up for Emperor Rintoo! crowd cheers for Rintoo one more time. Matt: Wow, Rintoo, I'm impressed. You've got some racing skills there, kid. Rintoo: Ah, thanks. I gotta sa, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to be in my first race. But you know what, being an emperor is not as bad as you think it is. Matt: And being an emperor is fine and all, but I'm just as happy being behind the wheel of a race car. So what do you say? Wanna switch back? Rintoo: You know it. and Rintoo switch back to their regular selves. Matt: Well Rintoo, it was nice knowing ya. But I've gotta get back to the race course. You never know when the next race is. Rintoo: laughs You know it. See you later. Matt: All right. Lulu: Rintoo, you were amazing in that race. I can't believe that you won. Rintoo: And it was my first time too. I gotta say, seeing all those races really paid off. Kai-Lan: And we can expain it all in one word. Rintoo: What is it? All: Awesome! Rintoo: Oh, you guys. Who knew winning could get yourself some respect. laughs as they walk away. End of episode. Copyright © 2012 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Transcripts